Titanium
by Checkerz
Summary: What if there was more to Sebastian Smyth than the charm, tricks and hostile put down's? Why did Dave Karospky's suicide attempt mean so much to him? Tag and Spoilers to "On My Way."


Neon blue lights flashed on stage and the crowd cheered.

The Warblers stood at the back whilest Sebastian commanded the front.

His face was hidden in the shadows and bowed.

A violin began to play.

They all waited and held their breath.

After Sebastian Smyth's apology no one knew what to expect anymore.

He simply left after saying the Warblers would be dedicating a song to Dave Korfosky.

A blinding spot light flashed onto the cold brunette.

His eyes snapped opened, " _You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say_ -"

The entire crowd screamed.

"- _I'm talking loud, not saying much...I'm criticized but all your bullets richocet_ ," his strong voice echoed.

New Directions looked at each other with either pure skepticism or amazement.

Sebastian continued without a smirk or smile-but an emotional passion only Rachel Berry could possess.

-" _You shoot me down, but I get up...I AM BULLET PROOF, NOTHING TO LOOSE, FIRE AWAY FIRE AAWWAAYY."_

It was strange almost.

To see a Warbler take such a stand alone ballad.

Let alone one that wasn't some teenage pop song.

He hadn't had a devilish glint in his eyes all night.

Merely a profound pain, a raw glitter in the hazy depths.

" _RICOCHET, RICOCHET-YOU TAKE YOUR AIM FIRE AWAY FIRE AWAY_."

The Warblers hummed in the background, ( **"You shoot me down, but I won't fall-")**

Sebastian joined back in, stepping forwards, _"I am titanium! You shoot me down but I won't fall: I AM TITANIUM!"_

Everyone in the auditorium gave them a standing novation.

 **("Titanium...ooo")**

 **("Titanium...")**

 **("Ooo")**

 _"I am titanium!"_

 **("Ooo")**

 **("Titanium...")**

 **("Titan-titan-nium.")**

Sebastian nodded at Blaine and Kurt from on stage.

Kurt gripped onto his boyfriend's arm tighter as Blaine just stared wide eyed in return with a mouth formed "o."

A cocky smirk returned on Sebastian's face as he backed away in sync with the others, " _I_ _am titanium_."

The music rapidly changed rhythm, the lead singer's voice raw and inspirational, " _Cut me down but it's you who have further to fall. Ghost ttoowwnns and haunted love."_

 **("Oooo...ahhh..")**

He scrunched up eyebrows in a plea for an apology from Karospky, " _Raise your voice. Sticks and stones may break my bones! I'm talking loud, not saying much..."_

They all sang together, " _I'm bullet proof, nothing to loose! Fire away, fire away! Ricochet,_ _you_ _take your aim_ ," Kurt looked at him intensely.

Trying to understand the man's game.

A smirk.

A cover up.

The dedication created a thin veil to hide behind.

And the Warbler knew it.

" _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium! You shoot me down but I won't fall: I AM TITANIUUMMM!"_

 **("OOO")**

 **("Titanium...")**

 **("Titanium...")**

 **("Ooo...aahh..oo.")**

The piano and violin had a grand solo.

Sebastian couldn't breath.

Even on stage he didn't feel at ease.

Didn't feel safe.

He didn't feel like Sebastian Smyth.

He felt like a scared little boy who lost his mother.

Hearing about Dave's suicide attempt sent his head spinning across the room.

His heart wrenching.

Insides screaming.

The pills...

The knife...

 _The hanging._

It was ingrained, no, set a flames in his younger memories.

There was nothing Sebastian could do to save her.

David Karospky on the other hand...

 _"Stone heart, machine gun. Firing at the ones who run. Stone heart, like bullet proof glass. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am Titanium!"_

 **("Titanium!")**

Singing such a raw and exposing number was hard for him.

Up until he had only ever been seen with a smirk on his face.

Sebastian blinded people, not helped them.

He kept people away.

He made them feel like nothing.

Anything to keep them from seeing the real Sebastian Smyth.

 _"You shoot me down, but I won't fall. You shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down, but I won't fall!_ "

 **("Ooo!")**

 **"I am Titanium!"**

 **("Oooo!")**

 **("Titanium...")**

The boys danced around on stage until the number ended.

It left with Sebastian in the front, screaming, " _I AM TITANIUM!"_

Every single light shut off.

Loud roars of clapping and whistling.

Even New Directions was completely blown away.

It showed on every expression.

Each suspicion.

Every gape of awe.

After a few minutes the clapping continued.

It was truly, their best number.

Sebastian couldn't catch his breath.

The heat lamps and his own emotions caused sweat to drip off like crazy.

His Warblers patted him on the back.

Sebastian's smirk was in pieces.

Hopefully, in time, he would be forgiven.

But Dave wasn't there tonight.

He was in the hospital.

Who had every right to hate Sebastian.

He mocked him.

Called him fat.

 _Ugly_.

Unworthy.

And told kids at McKinley that the boy was gay.

Sebastian had every right to feel what he was feeling.

To die in his place.

But he had to find a way to make it up to him.

 _Even if it killed him_.

 **Fin**.

 **Author Notes: So it's a rarity I even watch Glee but loving The Flash and Grant Gustin has gotten me completely obsessed with Sebastian. There's so much more there to his character its heart wrenching they didn't get the chance to expand on that. So here's my number-to you :)**


End file.
